


Easy Escape

by PicklePen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Drunken Kissing, Getting Together, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicklePen/pseuds/PicklePen
Summary: Kenma hates parties, despises the noise, the proximity, the feeling of having to perform. But here he is, because Shouyou had all but begged him to go, and he couldn’t say no, despite knowing that he’d be left to fend for himself the moment Shouyou spotted a certain dark-haired man of interest.//AU where Kenma and Kuroo have never met
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Easy Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! This is my first time writing in a MINUTE, and my very first time writing for this fandom, let alone this pairing, so thank you for encouraging a bit of self-indulgence on this one!

He’s not sure why he agreed to come. Kenma hates parties, despises the noise, the proximity, the feeling of having to perform. But here he is, because Shouyou had all but _begged_ him to go, and he couldn’t say no, despite knowing that he’d be left to fend for himself the moment Shouyou spotted a certain dark-haired man of interest. Kenma’s face squishes in discomfort at the brush of a shoulder against his own. He needs space.

His eyes track the string of neon lights along the ceiling towards the hallway, considering the difficulty of getting from his current position to the kitchen. The kitchen was always safe. The room is packed tight with bodies, some dancing, some loitering, others already too far gone in their own private, heady entertainment to even recognize the crowd anymore. He spots Shouyou and the dark-haired man – Tobio, he recalls – and sees the pure delight from Shouyou, and the embarrassed but not unwilling smile from Tobio, and he knows his friend will be fine. He decides not to bother him. The speakers are blasting too hard to truly communicate, anyway. He shoots a quick text about escaping to the kitchen and slinks through the crowd, grimacing when he makes too much contact with other bodies.

When he hits the kitchen, he finally feels like he can breathe. A few guests are scattered about the room, but he knows that, for the most part, he can linger here quietly. The music from the other room is mostly drowned, and he finds a seat at the table and rests his head. His quiet moment is brief.

“Hey, are you good?”

Kenma looks up slowly, his eyes widening in surprise as he finds he needs to continue looking up to truly see the person addressing him.

“Not passed out, that’s good!”

“ _Oh,_ ” Kenma says quietly. The man before him is grinning, but it’s not malicious. He pulls a chair and takes a seat across from Kenma. He’s cute, Kenma thinks, black hair spiked gently, but intentionally, face friendly and warm. He looks strong, and Kenma isn’t sure why that should matter, but it does.

“Oh?” he parrots, eyebrow quirked.

“Sorry, I uh. Just wasn’t expecting anyone, I guess.”

“Not expecting anyone…at a party?”

“Not expecting anyone at the party to talk to me,” he clarifies.

The man laughs, and Kenma relaxes. He can tell he won’t need to lead this conversation.

“So you came here…why, then? To nap in the kitchen? There are better places for that, you know. Quieter.”

Kenma considers the question. Why _was_ he here? Sure, Shouyou had asked him, but he knew before they even left their apartment that he’d be here alone. He looks down in thought. “To prove that I could, I think. Or would?”

“And how’s that going?”

Kenma meets his eyes again, face sarcastic but humored, and gestures vaguely to the room with a huff. Spiky hair laughs again. It’s a nice sound.

“Can I get you a drink?” he asks, and Kenma studies him. There doesn’t seem to be anything particularly concerning about him, other than his interest in the most boring person at the party, but maybe that says something about his character that Kenma just hasn’t placed, yet. His hesitation doesn’t go unnoticed. “Not in a creepy, predatory, let me get you drunk kind of way,” he sputters out quickly, his hands waving erratically. “It’s just that you’re at a party, and you’re practically napping in the kitchen, and a drink might… I don’t know, get you a little more loosey goosey, right?”

Kenma laughs softly at that, the man’s shoulders relaxing in response. “Loosey goosey is one way to put it.”

“I won’t pressure you. But I’m grabbing something, and then I’m going to come back and bother you some more, if that’s okay, so I figured I’d offer and not be a jackass.”

Kenma eyes him again, concedes with a small smile and nod. He doesn’t necessarily mind the company, and the man’s response of scrambling out of his chair and dashing across the kitchen warms his chest in a way he wasn’t anticipating.

Kenma checks his phone in the meantime. 

**Shouyou:** You doing okay? Tobio is here. I’m dying. (TToTT)

Kenma laughs out loud before replying.

**Kenma:** I’m fine. Socializing! You’d be so proud.  
  
The reply is instant.  
  
**Shouyou:** I AM SO PROUD.  
**Shouyou:** Who???  
**Shouyou:** Wait. Don’t tell me yet. I want to know everything later.  
**Shouyou:** Hey not to be an ass but if Tobio asks…can I go?  
**Kenma:** Shou. Go.  
**Shouyou:** I love you.  
**Kenma:** (^’w’)> <3

Kenma is startled from his phone by a clattering of cans before him on the table. He looks to the man in confusion.

“I uh… I realized I didn’t ask you what you like, and they have…everything. So. You don’t have to drink all of this!” he adds in a panic, and Kenma laughs wholeheartedly, grabbing a can and sliding the rest across the table.

“Maybe just this one for now. Thank you, Mr. Delivery Man.”

“Kuroo” he offers, sliding back into his seat.

“Kenma.” 

“Kenma,” he repeats with a smile, grabbing a can for himself from the pile. “Y’know, Kenma, between you and me, I don’t really like parties all that much, either.”

Kenma sips quietly, considering. “So why are you here, then?”

“A friend asked. Of course now he’s slunk off with somebody, but I didn’t do my hair for nothing, so…” he trails off with a shrug. “You’d think I’d know better by now, because this happens every time.”

“Mood,” Kenma replies almost too quickly, drawing a sympathetic laugh from Kuroo. 

“Oh no, you too, huh?”

“My roommate,” he smiles. “He’s been really nice about it actually, but I knew very well that he came to this party on a mission. I was the courage to get through the door, but I knew I’d be on my own once we got here.”

“Harsh.”

“He’s having a good time.”

Kuroo watches him over the rim of his can as he takes a sip, and Kenma glances away, focusing on anything but the eyes on him. He grabs his own can, realizing he’s finished it all too quickly in an effort to do something, anything, with his hands. He doesn’t have time to panic as another can slides towards him.

“It’s a different flavor, but the same thing. That okay?”

Kenma nods appreciatively, cracking the can open. He knows he should slow down, but can’t deny the calm that’s overtaken him from downing the first one a bit too quickly. He takes a sip.

“So, Kenma,” Kuroo begins. He rests his head on his hand, body tilted forward in interest. “Tell me about yourself.”

Kenma pauses, lowers his drink, swallows. He hates this question. Not that he can’t answer it, because he could, but there’s nothing interesting to share, and he’s never sure where to even begin, and how much information is too much? What’s not enough? Is he asking about hobbies? Life story? Favorite animal? He doesn’t have time to decide how to respond before Kuroo’s rescuing him. Was it that evident that he panicked?

“Like uh… Hm. If you weren’t here, what would you be doing right now?”

This he can answer.

“Playing videogames,” he responds, entirely certain and unashamed. It’s one of the few topics he really could talk to a stranger about for far longer than the stranger was interested. But Kuroo looks interested. Huh.

“Yeah? Cool, like what, competitive stuff, RPGs, simulators?”

Kenma perks up, notices the way Kuroo sparks a bit at his sudden interest in the conversation. Did he _want_ him to be interested in this conversation? 

“All of it, really. I think it’s all really creative, like the work that goes into it? And I like the challenge of it, and having to think your way through things. But I also like that it can be relaxing. You don’t necessarily need to interact with anyone else, either.” Kenma sees the way Kuroo mulls the last sentence over. Matches his pacing to take a shared sip. Quiet.

“You’re really not much of a people person, are you?”

“What gave it away?” Kenma huffs again, fiddling with the tab of the can. His lips twitch up. 

“Sitting alone at a party was the first clue.”

Kenma glances back up at him. Kuroo’s watching him carefully, almost as if he’s afraid of pushing the joke too far. He’s nervous, too, Kenma decides, sure that he’s not just projecting anymore. He tucks his hair behind his ear and glances off towards the hall and the rest of the party.

“I think I could be, maybe. A people person.” It’s a quiet thought, not necessarily meant for the conversation, but spoken aloud all the same. Kuroo hums in response. 

“If I knew everyone already, I think I could be. Does that make sense?” 

“Hard to know people you don’t talk to,” he offers, and Kenma nods in agreement.

“Sometimes people come to you, though.” 

Kuroo pauses at that. Smiles. He takes a few large sips, finishing his drink, and opens a second. _Nervous_ , Kenma thinks to himself again.

“What would you be doing?”

Kuroo tilts his head, confused.

“If you weren’t here, I mean. You asked me, so…” Kenma trails off, gesturing towards him.

“Probably watching TV or something. Not the most interesting answer. There’s this one show that’s been on for a few weeks now that I’ve been really into. It’s got some really famous actors, and…” Kuroo continues, describing the show at great length. Kenma feels bad for getting distracted. His head is starting to feel a bit fuzzy, and a tingling warmth has crept across his nose, and he knows that the alcohol is firmly settling. He watches Kuroo closely, attentive enough to hopefully be convincing that he’s still listening. He inspects Kuroo’s hair, noting how he really must have put work into it before coming out. He had nice hair. And nice features, if Kenma was being honest. His chin was sharp, but his cheeks were soft and full, and his animated speech set his face alight in such an approachable way. Kenma’s eyes slipped to his lips as they closed, noting the soft smile, lightly dazzled by lips that looked more inviting than he could have expected. Until they spread into wicked a grin.

“Hey, Earth to Kenma.”

Kenma snapped, his face immediately flushing as he scrambled with his drink, tilting the can high and finishing it. “Sorry, what?”

“I asked if you were still with me. You looked a little lost, figured I’d bored you to death,” he laughed, and his face softened. “Feeling okay?”

“Yeah,” Kenma breathed, smoothing his hands across his lap. “Sorry about that. It does sound like a cool show.” 

Kuroo smiled, and Kenma thanked him silently for letting him slide away unscathed. “It’s warm in here,” he said, watching Kenma’s reaction carefully. “Do you want to step out and get some air?”

Kenma nodded. He checked his phone and saw another message from Shouyou.

**Shouyou:** GOING TO TOBIOS LOVE U SO MUCH AAAAAAAAAAAAAA BE SAFE THANKY OU THANK YOU THANK YOU

He slipped his phone away, attempting to stand and wavering slightly. He cursed himself for being a light weight.

“Whoa there, hold up.” Kenma was at his side before he could stumble back into his seat. His hands were warm and gentle, stabilizing him by the shoulders. Kenma looked up at him. God, he really was tall, wasn’t he?

“Thanks,” he mumbled, spacey and distracted. 

“Here, I’ve been here before, there’s a side entrance that should have a bench outside. Easy escape.” He winks. Kenma doesn’t question him, leans into his side more than he means to as they make their way towards the mentioned exit.

When they step outside, the air is cool and welcoming. It’s mostly quiet, save for the thump of bass from inside the house and the gentle hum of crickets throughout the yard. Kuroo guides him to the bench, helping him ease down. Kuroo drops in beside him, his arm draping behind him along the rim of the bench, but leaving enough space for Kenma to maintain a comfortable distance.

Kenma sighs, his eyes closing. “Sorry you’re babysitting me.”

“Babysitting? Hardly.”

“Yeah, right,” he laughs softly, leaning back against the bench. His hair drags briefly across Kuroo’s arm. “You thought I was passed out at a table and haven’t left my side since. You’re babysitting. And now I’m _actually_ drunk and you’re _extra_ babysitting, you even left the party.”

Kuroo smiles, shakes his head with a small sigh. “I checked on you, then had a conversation with you. Hardly babysitting. You haven’t done anything that needs supervision.” 

“Yet.”

“Yet?”

Kenma sighs again, leaning his head back to rest fully on Kuroo’s arm, eyes remaining closed. “I just don’t want to say something stupid. Or do something stupid?”  


“I certainly wouldn’t hold it against you. Shit happens.”

Kenma smirks at that. “How very generous.” He opens his eyes again, head still heavy on Kuroo’s arm, and looks to him. “You swear you didn’t do this on purpose?”

“I never would have forced you to accept a drink, promise.” He uses his loose hand to draw a cross over his heart. 

“That’s cute.” Kenma replies. He can’t take it back, so he lets it sit, looking away. When he glances back, he sees the light flush across Kuroo’s features. It suits him, he thinks, watching from the corner of his eye at the way Kuroo nips anxiously at his lip before blowing out slowly. Is he projecting, again? He decides to test it. “You’re cute,” he adds, internally thrilling at the quick breath Kuroo draws in. “Thanks for babysitting me.”

“Not babysitting,” Kuroo repeats, a bit more firmly. Kenma looks back to him lazily, surprised by the way he’s being watched. Kuroo still looks hesitant, but almost…hopeful? Is that what this is? He kind of hopes it is. “I did check on you out of concern. Stayed because I wanted to.” 

“Wanted to…” Kenma murmurs. “Why?” He’s genuinely curious, and the drinks have whittled down any sense of hesitation he would normally have to avoid the question. Kuroo flushes again. 

“You’re cute,” he replies. He’s quieter like this, less showy, almost insecure. “But also drunk,” he adds, adding a bit of distance between them.

_Kind,_ Kenma thinks. He leans his body towards Kuroo, nestling into his side, emboldened by his admission. He feels Kuroo tense beneath him, slowly relaxing into the idea of Kenma just being there. Kuroo holds his head at a safe distance, clear in his intentions to not take advantage.

“Kuroo,” Kenma starts, and he hears him swallow audibly. “I’d like to see the show you were talking about, sometime.” Kuroo looks down to him, their faces too close. “If you’d want to show me.”

“Yeah,” he says, voice too loud, response too fast. Kenma smiles, and it’s sly and calculated, widens at Kuroo’s expression.

“Cool.”

“Cool,” he breathes. 

Kenma moves, then, pauses just shy of his lips, looks at him. “Can I kiss you?” 

Kuroo’s reaction is immediate, his eyes wide, cheeks now a permanent flush. “I- uh, I mean. Yes? But. Wait. I don’t want you to… Well not that I don’t _want_ you to, but I want _you_ to want to want to and I can’t tell if you actually want to or if—” 

Kenma kisses him. It’s nothing hurried or harsh, just a gentle brush of lips that taste a bit of alcohol and something sweet. He backs off a bit, feels Kuroo’s hesitant breath ghost over his lips. “I want to, too.”

Kuroo watches him for a moment, swallows again, and Kenma smiles. 

“Kenma…” His voice is soft. Seeking. “You promise this is okay?”

Kenma leans away, face serious, and draws a cross over his heart, mimicking. Kuroo laughs.

“Yeah, yeah, okay. But this stops the second you’re uncomfortable.” 

He leans in slowly, Kenma popping back up to catch his lips. His hand slides up to Kuroo’s cheek, and he feels him sigh. He’s sweet, Kenma thinks, and he likes the idea of finding out if there’s a point where he’s less sweet. Maybe one day. For now, he’s content to stay where he is. 

He likes kissing Kuroo, he decides. Likes the gentle nibbles and sighs, the size of his hands, and how they feel sliding through his hair. Likes the smell of his cologne, and the way he’s pliant and eager, but not pushy. Likes the soft sound he cuts off in his throat when Kenma moves to hover over him, arms draping comfortably around his neck. He _likes_ Kuroo, and maybe coming to this party was worth it after all.

“I’m not going to have sex with you,” he says suddenly, and Kuroo chokes.

“What? I—No, oh my God, I—Did I make you think you had to or something?” Kuroo panics, his hands immediately removed.

Kenma smirks, grabs his hands and places them on his waist. “I think I’d be okay with it eventually,” he states plainly, another choked sound cutting off in Kuroo’s throat. “I just wanted to be honest. Didn’t want you to feel led on or anything. But this… this is good.” He kisses him again, settling into his lap.

“Kenma.” It’s more of a whisper than a call to attention, but his eyes are everywhere, and his lips are even more inviting than before, reddened and relaxed, and Kenma can barely keep his distance. “God.”

Kenma brushes a hand through Kuroo’s hair absently. “I mean, if that’s maybe something you’d want eventually, too.” And this time Kuroo’s pulling him in, arms planting him firmly as he presses their lips together. The surprised sound that falls from Kenma’s lips encourages him, and Kenma feels a warm hand slip under his shirt, firmly supporting his back. He melts into the touch, pulls back enough to quickly add, “Kinda hope you do though.”

“Kenma, I—” he laughs, pressing their foreheads together. “I don’t know where the hell you came from, but yeah. You have nothing to worry about there.” He kisses him briefly. Short, sweet, not enough. “I think we should probably stop though.” Kenma pouts, causing another laugh. “I don’t want you to do anything you regret later. Can I take you home, for now? Or maybe you can come check out that TV show?”

Kenma eyes him suspiciously. “Just to watch the TV show?”

Kuroo grins, crossing over his heart again.

“Yeah, okay,” Kenma agrees, smiling. He slides off of Kuroo’s lap, finally noticing just how chilly the air is, now that they’ve separated. He pulls his phone out.

**Kenma:** Might be home late. Or tomorrow?? I’ll keep you updated. Hope you’re having fun.

Shouyou replies all too quickly, as if he’s been waiting.

**Shouyou:** O SHIT. LOL.  
**Shouyou:** Use protection.  
**Shouyou:** What a party!!  
**Shouyou:** But also you’re on your own from here on, kinda busy. <3

Kenma smiles. He thinks he can handle this one solo.


End file.
